


Insert Title

by I_just_wanna_sleep



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, high school age, kids are like 17 in this, pennywise is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_just_wanna_sleep/pseuds/I_just_wanna_sleep
Summary: ” Richie ran out of the arcade as fast as he could. He can’t think, he can’t breathe, he doesn’t understand.”  (Picks up with Richie running out of the arcade but he’s older and there was no fight with everyone because no Pennywise.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	Insert Title

Richie ran out of the arcade as fast as he could. He can’t think, he can’t breathe, he doesn’t understand. Richie reaches the park and collapses under a tree. Everything was too bright and too loud and too much. Richie wasn’t even trying to make moves on Bower’s cousin. Maybe he thought he was the slightest bit attractive and enjoyed their time together but he wasn’t...maybe he was he doesn’t even know at this point. Richie curses himself for this fact and wishes he could turn it off, he wishes it would go away or at least not peak through so often. He tries so hard to hide it so why does he fail so fucking often. What the hell is wrong with him? No, he knows exactly what’s wrong with him, he knows exactly what the problem is and exactly why he’ll never be normal. It hurts so much to know he can never truly be himself to anyone. Richie thinks of his friends and begins to shake even harder as his body becomes completely consumed by his sobbing. They would hate him. They couldn’t comfort him, he couldn’t take their rejection. They are the only thing he really has. He gets it though, he’s not normal, he’s different, he truly is the only loser in the losers club. Why why why. Richie startled when he heard someone come up behind him.  
“Hey are you...Richie is that you?”  
Richie turns his head to see a blurry blob of Eddie standing in front of him. Eddie looks at him with shock. Richie freezes immediately. He’s stopped sobbing and his eyes settle for slow tears. He grabs for his glasses only to realize they wouldn’t help him all that much. Eddie’s never seen him cry Richie has very deliberately made sure that hasn’t happened, well until now. Richie thinks Eddie is thinking the same thing because Eddie just stands there clearly unsure of what to do for a few moments before tentatively sitting down next to Richie.  
“What happened?”  
“N-nothing just Bowers shit it doesn’t matter” Eddies speech was unusually calculated and slow. It made Richie uneasy.  
“We’ve been terrorized by Bowers for years and I’ve never seen you cry about anything he’s done before.”  
“How do you know? Maybe I cried about it without you around”  
“Well touché I guess”  
They sit in silence again. The tears stop rolling down Richie’s face and he breathes in a shaky breath.  
“You can leave” Richie says  
“I can’t, despite you being a massive dick you’re my friend and I can’t really leave your ass crying alone without at least knowing what’s going on”  
The tears start again.  
“I was playing street fighter in the arcade and um this kid came up to me and we started playing. We got into a rhythm and Bowers came in. Turns out this kid was his fucking cousin and he thought I was trying to fuck him and and” Richie doesn’t want to say it. He knows Eddie has heard it before. But he thinks he’s in too deep.  
“They called me a faggot and I ran. That’s all”  
“I’m sorry that’s really shitty”  
“Yeah it is cause I’m not even a fucking homo I’m not like that” It’s the lie that slips through Richie’s teeth so easily at this point.  
“Oh yeah, um yeah they’re morons” They sit there for what must have been a while. Something heavy sat there between them. Maybe it was every single lie Richie has told maybe they’re all accumulating in his stomach and one day they’ll force their way out like a weird alien baby.  
“Hey Rich”  
“Yeah Ed’s”  
“I...I’m, I have to go, I’ll see you later”  
Richie watched Eddie leave and noted the lack of response to Eddie’s much hated nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first It fic. Please leave constructive criticism if you feel like it.


End file.
